


Peaches For Daddy

by darefanny



Series: If I Call You Daddy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darefanny/pseuds/darefanny
Summary: ”Jesus”, Tony said, obviously impressed. ”Okay. What do you want, sweetheart?”Steve didn’t miss a beat. He let Tony’s finger fall out of his mouth, kissing the side of his palm instead.”I want daddy to take care of me”, he said, staring at Tony from under his long lashes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: If I Call You Daddy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791421
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	Peaches For Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation for the first part of the series, but I've summarized it enough in this that reading the first part isn't necessary. But if you do want to read it, definitely read that one first or else you'll be spoiled. x) 
> 
> Even if the daddy!kink still isn't in any really defined form here, it is actually present in its full glory (unlike the first one), so if that isn't your thing you should skip this! 
> 
> \- fanny

Steve opened the fridge door, searching for whole milk with his eyes. Unsuccessful, he blinked, and went through the fridge systematically again before admitting defeat. There was none. Grudgingly, he took the soy milk and poured some onto his coffee.

He loathed soy milk. He knew that everything was supposed to be about saving the climate now, including drinking coffee, but after being hungry and poor all of his childhood, giving up animal fats now that there was no shortage of them admittedly didn’t hold much appeal. He’d done his best to adjust, but his super soldier body also needed the protein to remain strong enough to save the world from other kinds of dangers.

Steve could probably have the milk delivered in under twenty minutes, but that was besides the point. He sipped his coffee, cringing at the dull taste. The point was that the groceries had been delivered today and there still was no milk. It had been on the list, and Steve knew it because Steve had made the list himself, like he did every week. Unlike every other week, he hadn’t made the order, because he’d been busy and forgotten and asked Tony to do it.

The most likely explanation was that Tony had deliberately left it out. Stuff like that had been happening for a week now. Tony would make coffee, but when Steve showed up for it, there would be none for him. Tony would go through the house and collect the dirty clothes into the washing machine but leave Steve’s dirty socks laying on the bottom of the laundry basket. He’d promise to fix Steve’s headphones (from experience Steve knew it took Tony approximately five minutes to do that) but keep “forgetting” them despite Steve’s several, polite inquiries about them. And when Steve would try to cuddle him in bed, or warm things up, Tony would turn his back to him and say something about feeling too hot, or tired, or having a headache.

To put it simply, Tony was silently protesting. Steve had quite a good idea what it was about, but at first, he had thought that it was too silly a reason for Tony to keep it up for more than a few days. When that hadn’t turned out to be the case, he had tried to soothe things between them by being extra sweet to Tony, but it had helped only marginally. Now, Steve was beginning to feel stubborn himself, and it was obvious that what had started as Tony being mildly displeased with him was threatening to get escalated into an actual fight.

But it was so stupid, Steve thought, shaking his head as he rinsed his coffee mug. A week ago, while Tony had been suffering from a hangover, Steve had perhaps gotten a tad too excited in bed for Tony’s comfort. To Steve’s defense, Tony had been challenging him to do it the night before; to Tony’s defense, he’d been pissed as a newt of course when he’d done it. But it had been fine, Tony had said it had been “amazing” for the most part, that he’d just gotten a little worried about making a mess of the wrong kind when Steve had pounded into his hangover-weakened body. They’d laughed it off together, though, and they’d ordered food and Steve had carried Tony to bath, with the condition that he’d “call Tony ’daddy’ in front of the food delivery guy” if he’d drop him. Yeah, Tony had been kind of teasing him with the whole daddy thing that day.

Of course, Steve hadn’t dropped him. He had still dragged Tony downstairs with him to get the food and once again, decided to deliver.

“I hope there’s nothing too spicy in here”, Steve had started, resting his hand on Tony’s shoulder, smiling faux-innocently and continuing before the delivery guy had a chance to open his mouth. “Daddy here has a sensitive stomach, and I think he’s not quite old enough for diapers ye-“

“Okay, that’s enough from you, here’s your tip, thank you”, Tony had stopped Steve, shoving a stupidly big bill into the awkwardly smiling delivery guy’s hand and pushing Steve back inside.

“Very funny, honey”, he’d remarked dryly as the door had shut behind him. Steve had followed his brisk footsteps to the kitchen with a slightly troubled expression on his face, but Tony had just smirked at him.

“Careful what you wish for with you today, huh?”

Steve had elbowed his side gently and pressed a kiss to his cheek. ”Need to keep you on your toes and so forth.”

”Yeah, yeah”, Tony had grumbled. ”Let’s just eat before I faint.”

They’d eaten. They’d talked about the party last night. They’d watched a movie and gone to bed, and Steve had assumed that everything was okay.

On the surface, it was. Tony didn’t brood at him or taunt him. But something was definitely going on, and Steve sighed, giving in to the fact that it was probably best to try and settle this now, whatever it was, before it would get out of hand.

So, he headed for the workshop, where he knew he’d find his husband. Unsurprisingly, Tony was completely absorbed by something on his screens, and for a while Steve just observed him. He could watch Tony work for hours, but Tony had told him he preferred Steve wouldn’t.

Dum-E was working on something for him, or at least trying its best to, in its usual clumsy manner. It reminded Steve of one time he’d brought coffee into the workshop and Dum-E had reached for Tony’s cup curiously.

”Dum-E, no”, Tony had said without taking his eyes off the computer screen, but when the robot hadn’t listened to him, he had given it a stern look. ”Daddy said no, Dum-E.” Obediently, Dum-E had left the coffee alone.

Steve wondered if his own, not-that-secret itch to sometimes utter ”daddy” in bed to Tony had started from all of the times he’d heard Tony call himself that to his robots. It certainly hadn’t helped.

”State your business”, Tony said neutrally, pulling Steve out of his thoughts.

Steve walked to him. ”There’s no milk”, he stated. He could guess Tony’s fake argument right away when he heard him open his mouth. ” _Real_ milk”, Steve disputed gently, laying his hands to Tony’s shoulders from behind his chair.

”You know how to order some. Or just run to the store, it’ll take your super soldier ass five minutes”, Tony answered nonchalantly, continuing to click tabs open and closed rapidly on his screens.

Ignoring his act, Steve leaned down to close his arms around Tony, resting his chin on his shoulder. Tony made a frustrated noise at the distraction.

”I was wondering if we don’t have milk because you’re mad at my super soldier ass.” He smiled, his nose pressing against Tony’s cheek.

”I’m not mad”, Tony said stubbornly, trying to reach the keyboard despite the weight of Steve’s arms wrapped around him.

”Well, good.” Steve kept his voice neutral. “Have you had time to look at my headphones?” he asked pointedly. “I mean, it’ll take your engineering genius ass five minutes.”

Tony’s shoulders slumped slightly. “I’m not mad”, he repeated defeatedly, sighing.

Steve moved his hands up and down on Tony’s arms, massaging them lightly. “You’ve been acting up all week. It’s about the delivery guy, isn’t it? I know that joke was a little distasteful –“

“It’s not about the joke”, Tony said quickly, lifting a hand to rub the bridge of his nose. “Not really.”

Steve got a feeling that it was best to give Tony the space to continue, so he just hummed in response.

“It’s just… fuck, it’s stupid and I know it myself, okay?”

Steve hummed again.

“I feel old.”

Steve raised his eyebrows, but he wasn’t entirely surprised to hear Tony say that. Whenever there was a problem, Tony’s insecurities were almost always a good place to look for the root of it. Steve also knew better than to start fussing about them. He kissed the line of Tony’s jaw, under his ear.

“Why?” he asked simply.

“’Why?’” Tony mocked him, but he didn’t sound malicious. ”Well, let’s see. First of all, I _am_ nearly fifty. Second of all, _you_ still look like the definition of peak human performance.”

”Yeah, and you’re in _such a bad shape_ ”, Steve put in sarcastically.

”Flattery will get you nowhere. Third of all, if we somehow don’t manage to get ourselves killed in a dramatic attempt to save the world, you’ll literally be changing my diapers some day, because you _are_ fifteen years younger.”

Steve didn’t bother to joke about technically being almost one hundred years old – they’d both made that joke enough times already.

”You invented a suit that will come and fold around you in less than five seconds no matter where you are. I’m fairly sure that if you’ll ever ask my help with diapers it’ll be out of sheer spite ”, he huffed instead.

Tony gave him a little snort, and Steve smiled, feeling Tony relax a tad in his embrace.

”Are you saying you don’t want to change my diapers when I’m old?”

”No”, Steve answered softly. ”I’m saying that you’re a genius, and you have never needed anyone like that. But if, as you said, we do get to live old together, it’ll be my honour to change your diapers.”

Tony huffed, amused yet somehow sad. ”That’s not true. That I haven’t needed anyone, I mean.”

”Perhaps. But not like I have needed you. No one else in this country probably even has the funds needed to feed me.”

”You have money, Steve.”

”Yes, but because of you I can basically give it away”, Steve chuckled.

”So I’m your sugar-daddy now?”

”I don’t know”, Steve said, his voice turning suggestive. ”Do you dislike the idea?”

”Of being Captain America’s sugar-daddy? I don’t know. It’s better than being compared to him.”

Steve sighed. He hadn’t expected that. Howard had been dead for decades; how was he still ruining things for Tony? Steve had liked Howard in his day enough, but he’d hated learning about how he had been to Tony.

”Listen”, he said, letting go of Tony and going round the chair. He sat astride into Tony’s lap, who muttered a silent _god you’re heavy_ under his breath.

”You’ll survive”, Steve dismissed his complaint, leaning to kiss Tony’s throat. He looked at Tony.

”I’m sure it comes as a surprise”, he begun in a light note. ”But I don’t love you for money. At the end of the day, I don’t even love you for the _fact_ that you’re a genius.”

Tony quirked his brow like he was questioning the latter statement.

”I love you for how much you care”, Steve ignored him, kissing his forehead. ”Even if you’d be piss poor, you’d always make sure that I have enough to keep this monster of a body going.”

”You don’t know that.”

”But I do. And it’s not just me, it’s everyone around you, and even those far away. You care _so_ much.” Steve kissed his temple. ”And I love you for how determined you are. When you set your mind to something, you don’t give up until you get what you want.” He kissed Tony’s cheek, grinding his hips against him just inconspicuously enough.

”And – well, this might correlate with the genius bit – but I love your wit, and how funny you are. No one’s ever made me laugh like you do.” A kiss under Tony’s left eye.

”And I love you because you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever laid my eyes upon, and I love you for the subtle grey that has begun to show up in your beard, because it makes you look even more handsome if possible.” A kiss on the chin, where said beard prickled Steve’s lips.

He kissed his way to Tony’s ear and felt rough hands cup his ass.

”And I love you for the way you sometimes fuck me like I’m your property.” He sucked Tony’s earlobe into his mouth, earning a small gasp from him. ”Because I am, Tony.”

”Fuck”, Tony breathed out, pulling Steve’s hips against his crotch.

”So”, Steve continued, his lips travelling down Tony’s throat. ”I’d very much like to call you daddy right now, but if you’ve decided that you’re not comfortable with it anymore –”

”Oh my fucking god, Steve, okay, I get it already”, Tony stopped him, but he didn’t quite manage to mask how much Steve’s words had affected him.

”You work too hard”, Steve mumbled against his neck like he hadn’t even heard Tony. He reached for one of the hands on his ass and pulled it up for inspection. Just like Steve had guessed, there was dried black grease on Tony’s hand, smudging his index finger and thumb, originating from some machine Tony had been working on earlier today. Steve sucked the dirty index finger into his mouth.

Tony’s mouth parted, his eyes widening. Steve sucked the finger slowly, close to the manner that he’d suck a dick in.

”Jesus”, Tony said, obviously impressed. ”Okay. What do you want, sweetheart?”

Steve didn’t miss a beat. He let Tony’s finger fall out of his mouth, kissing the side of his palm instead.

”I want daddy to take care of me”, he said, staring at Tony from under his long lashes.

For a few seconds Tony looked like his brain had tilted. Steve was fully aware that he had never called Tony daddy like that, so unashamed and clear-headed. Not as a joke or an incoherent, lust-driven plea.

Finally, a lopsided grin begun to form on Tony’s face.

”Take care of you, hmh?” he said, slipping his finger back into Steve’s mouth, molding his lower lip out of shape. Steve nodded, sucking at the finger, not letting go of Tony’s eyes for a second.

”Take off your clothes”, Tony told him, his voice so indisputable that a shudder ran down Steve’s spine.

Without saying more, Steve got up from his lap, and took off his t-shirt. Tony pushed his chair back a little to see him better, rubbing his mouth, concentrated eyes traveling on Steve’s body as he continued to strip down slowly.

Steve tried to keep his breathing regular. The sensation of having Tony’s eyes roam all over him was exhilarating, and when he finally freed himself of his boxers, his cock slapped against his stomach, hard and ready.

Tony let out an appreciative noise and rolled his chair back to the desk. He opened a drawer and rummaged through it, ending up with a jar of Vaseline in his hand.

His expression turned into a question, his eyes going from the jar to Steve.

It wasn’t like Steve cared about the substitute for lube. He nodded, impatient, and watched Tony set the jar aside. Tony pushed a button under his chair, and arm rests rose to the sides of it.

”Come here”, he told Steve, and Steve was back in his lap in a heartbeat, his thighs rested on his calves on both sides of Tony’s thighs.

Tony pulled him down to a kiss, and Steve shivered, feeling deliciously exposed against Tony’s fully clothed body. Tony’s hand curled around his neck, his thumb rubbing small circles on Steve’s collarbone. Steve leaned into the touch, wanting to feel Tony’s hands, roughened from work, everywhere.

Tony kissed his jaw, holding it in place, then his throat. His other hand came up to palm Steve’s chest, pinching his nipple softly, and Steve drew a sharp breath, warmth running into his groin. His body moved on its own, coming close enough for Tony to be able to mouth his other nipple, wet and soft, his beard scratching the skin in a way that was quickly driving Steve mad. A hand landed on Steve’s lower back, pushing him even closer to Tony.

The tip of Steve’s cock poked against Tony’s torso, and Steve jolted a little, needy for touch. Tony cupped his ass with both hands, massaging it in defined movements. As Steve was trying to recover from the way that made his body arch, Tony pulled him back down. Staring at Steve, he wet a finger in his mouth promisingly.

When Steve felt the digit draw a line down the crack of his ass, he struggled to keep still, his breath turning short. Tony watched him, eyes fixed to his, and when the finger prodded against Steve’s rim, Steve let out the breath he’d been holding with a whine.

Tony smiled, rolling the tip of his finger slowly inside, making Steve want to clench, to suck his finger deeper. He leaned against Tony’s shoulder, submitting to whatever Tony would give him.

It reminded Steve of the first time they’d made love. His first time, losing his virginity. He’d been on Tony’s lap just like this, and Tony had teased him and worked him open for what had felt like hours, and Steve had been weak from lust, spilling his first orgasm of three uncontrollably onto Tony’s lap. And Tony had been perfectly in check himself, just like he was now, concentrated on Steve’s pleasure and Steve’s pleasure only.

The memory spiked a sting of affection in Steve’s chest. Tony had made it so unbelievably good for him, and Steve felt lucky to be able to think back to his first time and describe it as perfect with no exaggeration. 

He kissed the underside of Tony’s jaw, tasting a hint of sweat on his skin. It only made him more desperate.

”I love you”, he breathed out.

Tony replied him with a low, tender “mm-h”, and Steve tasted his skin again, wincing slightly as Tony’s finger left him. There was a sound of the jar being opened, and Steve felt a chill of anticipation.

“I love you too”, Tony muttered, lips pressed to his shoulder, and pushed a slicked finger fully inside of him.

Steve gave in to the sensation completely, seeing no reason to stifle his moan. He _wanted_ to be just a needy puddle in Tony’s lap, wanted it like it was where he was born to be. It wasn’t difficult to become just that when Tony’s finger started moving inside of him. Steve moved with it, his cheek falling to rest on Tony’s shoulder, tiny noises leaving his throat. He closed his eyes and let his body follow the pleasure, rocking gently back and forth in Tony’s lap.

It went on for a while, until Tony finally pulled his finger out. Steve expected to be filled again with more, but Tony rolled the chair right to the desk and pushed Steve on top of it swiftly. Steve let out a surprised sound, falling onto his back, his eyes drinking in the sight of Tony standing in front of him, still fully clothed and in charge.

“Pretty”, Tony observed, looking at Steve displayed on the desk. He took the Vaseline jar and scooped a generous amount of it onto his fingers.

Steve felt himself blush at the compliment a little, and he was about to return it when Tony pushed two fingers inside of him.

“H…” Steve tried, but the beginning of the word morphed into a breathy moan. He bit his lower lip, lashes fluttering. “Handsome”, he managed eventually.

Once again, Tony just hummed at him, smirking a bit. His free hand closed around Steve’s cock, pumping it slowly, and Steve let himself go again, let Tony continue taking care of him.

Everything was made so perfect and it didn’t take long for Steve to grow greedy, his breathing turning ragged, heat pooling in his lower stomach.

”Please”, he heard himself say.

Tony removed his fingers from Steve, left his leaking cock alone. He pressed his crotch against the cleft of Steve’s ass, and Steve groaned, feeling Tony’s erection against him through the fabric. It was the only thing he could think of, and he opened his eyes to beg with them.

Tony’s hand slid up Steve’s torso possessively, his hips rolling against him teasingly.

”Is this what you want?”

Steve fought to find his voice. ”Yes, please.” He brought the heel of his foot against Tony’s back, trying to pull him even closer, and followed through half-lidded eyes as Tony worked his pants out of the way in an agonisingly unhurried manner, lowering them just enough for the task. His face didn’t as much as flinch as he gave himself a few sluggish strokes, his eyes studying Steve sharply, intimately.

He took hold of the leg that was wrapped around his waist and lifted it against his shoulder, and Steve uttered out a noise. Tony mouthed his leg, slicking himself up, and slid against Steve excruciatingly.

“Tell me what you want”, Tony told him, his voice low and dirty and Steve just ground his ass against him helplessly, moaning.

“Mm-h”, Tony commented, continuing to tease him. “What do you want, Steve?” His grip around Steve’s ankle tightened.

“Please”, Steve groaned, his voice needy. He knew what he needed to say, he wanted to say it, but his face still heated aggressively as he slurred the words out.

”Daddy, please.”

“Good”, Tony grinned at him, kissing his calf. He pulled Steve’s other leg up, pushed the thigh against Steve’s stomach. His cock brushed against Steve’s hole. “You want daddy to fuck you?”

“Y-yes”, Steve managed, and then Tony was sliding into him and he was wailing, clawing the desk underneath him.

Tony buried his cock inside fully with a low, guttural noise. Steve breathed harshly through his nose, with no patience for adjusting, and he looked at Tony pleadingly. But Tony stopped, with every intention to let him adjust.

Steve nearly cried out of frustration, but Tony didn’t seem to care – he leaned down and placed soothing kisses onto his chest, practically bending Steve in half in the process. Despite his impatience, Steve couldn’t stop himself from pushing a hand into Tony’s hair, his fingers running through it shakily and ending up trailing the line of his beard. Tony leaned into the touch for a moment, closing his eyes. Then he took Steve’s hand and kissed his palm, before making his way to the pulse point in his wrist, sucking at it gently. Steve clenched around him and Tony gave him a tender hum of appreciation.

“You’re so needy, baby”, he said emphatically, his sweet smile a bit amused. “Okay”, he continued, rising back up. He pulled almost out of Steve, and then pushed back in with a throaty noise.

Steve’s body shook in pleasure, his eyes locked on Tony, full of adore. Tony started moving his cock inside of him in a steady rhythm, and soon Steve was panting, becoming more and more loud by the minute.

”Good, you feel so good around daddy, baby”, Steve heard Tony’s voice, and his mind was ready to fly into subspace with that, but then a noise pulled him harshly back to reality.

It was a phone. Tony’s phone was ringing.

Steve’s eyes found Tony’s. He hadn’t stopped his movements, only slowed them down, and he was staring at Steve. Steve was too hazy to read his expression for certain but he thought he saw a challenge somewhere in there.

Tony reached to one of his screens and pressed something. He gave Steve a playful smile, rolling his hips, and then there was a sound on the speakers.

”Stark”, Tony answered it, his voice collected and professional, and all the time he kept moving his hips and Steve was positive that he would lose his mind.

The person on the phone told their name, then went on to tell their issue. It was someone from the SI, a man, and his issue was something about hydraulics and a blueprint and Steve couldn’t have cared less because he had to put every last of his working brain cells into keeping his voice down.

”Yes, that”, Tony answered when the man finished, voice still unfaltering. He stared at Steve, like an animal preying. ”Let me see”, he assured the caller, but he didn’t see shit – he grabbed Steve’s cock and started jerking it slowly. Steve had no chance to swallow the whimper that escaped him, but Tony’s free hand closed around his mouth quickly, like he’d been expecting it.

”Here it is”, Tony said to the man cheerily, like he’d actually been looking for something, and he was thrusting into Steve and pumping his cock and keeping him quiet and he started speaking _science_ to the caller. Steve had no idea what he was talking about but his confident, steady voice made Steve’s cock weep and he kept trying to keep his moans in check. Every muffled noise he made against Tony’s hand made Tony press it down twice as hardly.

The caller on the line seemed to follow Tony well enough, and after a couple of clarifying questions he thanked Tony ”for his time, sir”, and Steve wanted to call Tony sir too more than anything else in the world at that moment.

”No problem”, Tony told him, his cock pushing against Steve’s prostate demandingly. ”Let me know if there are any more problems.”

The man thanked him again, and then there was a click and it was over.

But Tony didn’t move his hand from Steve’s mouth. He leaned in, staring at Steve, who was now whining against his hand openly, and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

”You like that?” he asked, thrusting into Steve with more force now when he could afford to get breathless. “You like hearing daddy work, Steve?”

Steve did. He really did, and he whined in confirmation, his legs trembling from the stretch of Tony leaning against them. Pleased, Tony finally lifted his hand. Drawing a hungry breath, Steve reached for the hand before Tony could pull it too far away and sucked three of the fingers into his mouth.

Tony watched him, open mouthed, and begun to move the fingers in Steve’s mouth slowly, his eyes dark. His thrusts grew quicker and harder, an obscure slapping noise filling the workshop, and Steve just held on, panting around Tony’s fingers.

”You’re so pretty, baby”, Tony told him, his voice beginning to grow breathy too. ”So good, clench that hole for daddy.”

Steve did, was rewarded with a grunt from Tony, and did again, and again, his own orgasm drawing near.

”Good, that’s it, good boy, Steve”, Tony praised him, removing his fingers from Steve’s mouth and leaning back to give his attention better to Steve’s reddened cock again. Steve mewled, and he was close, so close.

”Daddy”, he breathed, and he could already feel it, his cock twitching in Tony’s hand –

Tony pulled out of him and Steve was whimpering, suddenly holding his orgasm in in desperation because he didn’t want to come like this, empty and untouched. But he didn’t have to mourn the loss for long, because Tony pushed him onto his stomach, gripping him by the waist and pulling him close. He gave Steve’s ass a loud slap, making Steve yelp, and then he was inside Steve again, pounding into him.

”Good boy.” Tony’s palm landed on Steve’s ass again.

Steve jolted, purring at the sensation, any coherent thought long since gone from his brain. Tony’s hand found his hair, and pulled it, not hard but firm enough for Steve’s chin to follow the pull back. He could feel Tony’s breath vibrate against his neck.

”Sweet thing, daddy’s little toy, daddy’s little toyboy”, Tony said softly, grabbing Steve’s cock again and pumping it with vigour. ”Come for daddy, sweetheart.”

And Steve came, the word ”daddy” leaving his lips like a religion, his cock pulsing in Tony’s hand, spilling onto his fingers. 

”Good”, Tony murmured, riding him through it, planting a kiss on Steve’s back. ”Good, baby.”

When Steve had come down enough, he felt Tony pull out. A hand wrapped around Steve’s trembling body.

”Would you get on the floor for me?”

Steve nodded shakily, a little confused. Tony sucked his earlobe into his mouth.

”I want to come on your face”, he continued, his breath hot in Steve’s ear. And with that, Steve was turned around again and coaxed to his knees to the floor. Tony laid one of his hands into his hair, taking himself into his other.

Steve blinked, looking up at Tony with devoted eyes. He leaned closer and sucked his balls into his mouth gently, felt them tighten against his tongue. Tony pet his hair, pumping himself.

”Aah, that’s good, just like that, baby.”

A little hum left Steve as he watched the pleasure on Tony’s face. He continued to lick his balls, sucking and kissing and playing with them, until Tony gripped his hair tighter, pulling his face to his cock.

Steve opened his mouth obediently, looking up at Tony’s face expectantly, and Tony rested the head of his cock on Steve’s tongue, coming with a deep, broken sound. Steve stayed still, letting Tony’s seed flow down his mouth, to his throat. Some ended on his lips, some dripped down his chin. He loved all of it, and when Tony finally slowed his hand down around himself, Steve moved his tongue a little under the weight of it, displaying the mess to Tony who watched him, mesmerised, hips still jerking with the impact of his release.

Eventually, Steve swallowed and started cleaning the mess carefully with his tongue. Tony brushed some of it off from under Steve’s nose with his thumb, offering the thumb to Steve for clean up too. When the worst of it was gone, Tony tucked himself back into his boxers and knelt down.

He kissed Steve, his fingers stroking through Steve’s messy hair, and it was so soft it made Steve light-headed. He was worn and happy and Tony’s tongue felt so good against his, soothing and familiar. Tony went on to lick the mess from his chin, placing a couple of kisses here and there in the process.

When he was done, he reached for Steve’s shirt from the pile of clothes on the floor. He used it to gently wipe Steve’s own mess from his stomach, then finally his own hands.

”That’s mine”, Steve pointed out, not really caring at all. He slumped against Tony, burying his face into his neck.

”But you’re mine, so I don’t care”, Tony answered jovially. ”Besides, I can always buy you a thousand new ones.”

Steve chuckled. ”Sugar-daddy”, he teased.

”Big fucking baby”, Tony countered, resting back to the floor. ”Come here.”

Steve huddled half on top of him, smiling as Tony’s hands wrapped around him.

”So”, Steve said after a while.

”So”, Tony echoed.

Steve huffed. ”Are we past the daddy-drama?”

”Drama, yes. Daddy, no. That’s staying.”

Steve propped himself up to look at Tony. ”Really?”

”Well, if you like”, Tony answered.

”You know what I like. But –”

”Yes, you like daddy pounding into you while he takes work calls”, Tony distracted him with a straight face.

If it would’ve been possible to snort and groan simultaneously, Steve would have done that.

”Well, yes, but do you –”

”Steve, honey, obviously I like it, my being an ass to you for the last week has nothing to do with that”, Tony assured him, reaching to push a strand from Steve’s face. ”We can talk about it better tonight, when I’m done here, okay?”

Content, Steve rested his head back down. ”Okay.” He felt Tony move as he took a look at his watch.

”Which reminds me, I’ve got a conference call in fifteen minutes, peaches.”

”So I can stay exactly here for at least twelve”, Steve said lazily, nuzzling his face against Tony.

Tony hmph’d at him, but let his hands wrap around Steve again. It was silent for a moment.

”I really do like watching you work, by the way”, Steve confessed quietly. ”But I know I’d disturb you if I started hovering around all the time.”

Tony brushed his cheek against Steve’s head. ”That you would, sweet cheeks. But I’ll see what I can do.”

Steve’s heart fluttered at the softness in Tony’s voice. Years, and he was still so helplessly in love.

”You’re so good to me”, he whispered, suddenly overcome with emotion. Tony squeezed him tighter.

”Oh, sweetheart”, he sighed, pressing his lips to Steve’s hair. ”I really owe you that milk.”


End file.
